The Chronicles of Riddick: Angel of Death
by Barrakiel
Summary: Riddick finds himself on the desolate remains of earth roughly 1000 or so years after events in the latest Underworld. He allies himself with Selene in order to help her erradicate the plague consuming the planet known as T-24.


The Chronicles of Riddick: Angel of Death

Chapter 1

His encounter with the necromongers was nothing short of a life altering event. Now what was this convict to do, this killer with an army at his command? Not even he was sure at this point. What was clear was that he now had the opportunity to make some big changes. But he never really was much of a team player. Even being the captain of the winning team didn't much appeal to him, and these beasts were responsible for the death of the only person he's ever really loved. Yes, though his intentions were unsure, they were likely not to be favorable to anyone who stood in his way.

As he sat there on the throne of the man who took the life of his only "family", a plan was hatched. He would lead these Necromongers as their new lord marshal. Yes, he would lead them exactly where they wanted to go, the Underverse…

A course was set for that god forsaken universe on the edge of existence. Just like the Lord Marshals' before him, stepped across the threshold and returned anew. The necromonger followers never could've expected what happened when he returned to them. His first order of business was to eliminate Vaako. He, who so persistently hunted him down. A great warrior he was, but with Riddick's new found abilities, he was virtually unstable. Anyone that got in the middle of the battle between these two stood no chance of survival. Riddick had a singular goal in mind, but had revealed his plans to no one. He was the was by far the most powerful and the most ruthless towards his people of all the Lord Marshals, but then again these weren't his people. He was far more powerful than Zhylaw the Last, whose place he had just recently taken.

Everyone feared him. To have the loyalty of a necromonger is one thing, but to possess their fear is something far greater. He used this to his advantage. He took a ship disabling the rest and stranding the remaining necros in the depths of the universe. All were left, excluding Dame Vaako, who was entranced by the power and brutality wielded so gracefully by Riddick.

Riddick returned to Helion Prime were Kirah's body was buried by his friend's wife alongside Imam himself. He was unsure why he felt the need to go visit the grave of this once lost girl. She was simply looking for a home and a family, and her only mistake was seeking it with Riddick. Naturally he felt responsible for her death. This seemed to be the only source of remorse within this hardened killer in the whole of his life. Riddick ad never really cared about what had happened to his people but, for taking the lives of the two people he had cared about, he had damned the entire necromonger race. He did this as if it was nothing, with a sense of satisfaction as a matter of fact, an act that earned him the title, Angel of Death. And he bore his new title with pride.

Dame Vaako laid in wait on the bed that they were supposed to be sharing together. Riddick, cautious as ever searches the home of the recently deceased mercs that thought they would bring down this outlaw once and for all. They severely underestimated Riddick. I mistake paid for in blood. He allowed them to capture him only to bring him here, were Dame Vaako followed, and soon freed him to wreak havoc on the bounty hunters.

"Come to bed my dark angel," she sighed, don't you think three times is enough. Riddick wasn't extremely fond of company, but everyone has needs and he could keep her around for a while until she started to get in the way, then he'd just have to do what he does best. "I'll be right there. Just making sure there aren't more hiding somewhere." He said, though he already knew there wasn't. He just couldn't get Kirah off his mind, so he walked the confines of the building one more time before joining his new tagalong.

"Oh God," she cried out in ecstasy as he thrust himself into her time after time, her nails digging deep into his back. She could barely control herself, panting for breath, tears rolling down her cheeks. This was just another area where he demonstrated how much of an animal he was. He wasn't very vocal, letting out a few grunts of pleasure and letting his eyes roll back as her nails raked his skin. He grabbed her throat with on hand while biting her neck and she let out a small welp, of pain or pleasure, it was unknown at this point because both had melded into one. They simply swam in each other's essence until finally a climax was reached. They both rolled to their backs. They were sticky with sweat clinging to the sheets. Both exhausted and writhing in pure ecstasy.

"I bet that little girl of yours couldn't please you the way I just did," Dame Vaako unwittingly said between gasps for breath. Riddick did nothing at first… he said nothing except to stare off into space. Then he jumped up grabbing her by the throat and pinned her against the wall. "You don't have the right to talk about her," he whispered softly sending a chill up her spine. And then he thrust a blade through her abdomen and stuck it to the wall. She hung there lifeless for some time before the weight of her body caused the knife to fall out and she sank to the floor. It seemed this was to be his life, running from mercenaries, loving no one, and just so much death. He was great at killing but the loss of Kirah left him wanting something more from life. He felt he needed to somehow make it up to her, to stop all the killing, but how?


End file.
